Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless networks, and more specifically to multicast packet delivery in a wireless network operating in non-storing mode.
Related Art
A wireless network generally includes two or more wireless devices capable of communicating with each other on a wireless medium. Multicasting is one mode of communication in which each packet is specified to be destined to only a subset of the wireless devices in a corresponding wireless network. A multicast address (placed in a destination address field of each packet) typically determines the corresponding subset of wireless devices.
A wireless network may operate in non-storing mode. Non-storing mode refers to a mode of operation of a wireless network in which only a root node (also termed border router) of the wireless network has complete routing information. Routing information specifies the path in which each wireless device may be reached. Thus, when one wireless device is to send a packet to another wireless device, the one wireless device may rely on the root node for the routing information. An example implementation of such non-storing mode is described in RFC 6550 entitled, “RPL: IPv6 Routing Protocol for Low-Power and Lossy Networks”.
Aspects of the present disclosure are directed to delivery of multicast packet to the corresponding destination wireless devices in a wireless network operating in non-storing mode.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.